


Naked Attraction

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Game Shows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Lance's sister convinces him to go on a tv dating show, but there's a twist, he'll have to pick a date based only on their appearance...





	Naked Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelinaZebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaZebi/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sweetie <3

“You did what?” Lance spluttered, his coffee spraying everywhere as Chloe and her wife sat giggling. “How could you sign me up for that?”

“It’ll be fun!”

“Going on a tv dating show doesn’t sound fun to me.” Lance wiped up the little splatters of coffee as he toyed with his cake, not sure if he wanted to eat it. “What’s the show called?”

“Naked Attraction.” Chloe’s smile made her look sweet and innocent, but Lance knew that couldn’t be further from the truth.

“Is it new?”

“I can’t believe you’ve never heard of the show, it’s so popular.” Chloe’s wife was backing her up, and Lance knew that Chloe really wanted this.

“I don’t really get a lot of time to watch tv, my new job is so demanding.” Ever since he graduated Chloe had been trying to help him find a date, she’d even gone so far as to sign him up for dating apps, but he’d never thought that she would sign him up for a tv show. “I’m not sure that I’d even be able to get time off to do this.”

“You know what, they probably won’t pick you, and that’ll be the end of this.” Chloe sipped at her white hot chocolate, her smirk hidden from Lance.

He knew he was being manipulated, but Chloe’s comment was a blow to the ego, and he wanted to prove her wrong.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what happens.”

*

Later that night, after he’d got home and seen exactly what kind of tv show ‘Naked Attraction’ was, he wished that he’d told Chloe no. Cursing his own stubbornness, he knew that if the show picked him, he’d do it.

Just to prove Chloe wrong.

***

“I don’t want to do it alone.”

Esteban looked over to see Max fluttering his eyelashes, his big blue eyes making him look so innocent.

When Max had said that he wanted to sign up for a tv dating show, Esteban had assumed that he wouldn’t get as far as filling out the application form. But he was wrong.

Max was waving the sheet of paper at him, and Esteban wished that there wasn’t a space for signing up a friend on it. Not that he would have ever lied to Max, but what were the odds of a dating show picking him? He knew that his colleagues all talked behind his back about his strange accent, and his teeth, plus he was so lanky.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Max gave him a nudge, rousing him out of his pity party.

Maybe doing something like this would be fun, or at least be a nice boost to the ego.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Esteban scribbled his details on the form, and Max tucked it away in an envelope with a grin on his face.

“Thank you.”

“You owe me for this.” Esteban gave him a playful nudge, and Max laughed,

“Pizza?”

“Deal.”

***

Lance sat in the dressing room, his heart pounding with such force that it felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

He’d been telling himself that he could do this for weeks now, but actually being here, that was a whole different situation.

He sipped at his coffee, the bitterness making his stomach churn as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“You can do this.”

It was just being naked, in front of a whole studio, and broadcast on tv.

His reflection didn’t look convinced.

*

The presenter, Paul, had a kind smile and a soft Scottish accent that put him at ease. They made small talk as a makeup guy fussed over him, but that didn’t stop his palms from sweating as he gripped at the arms of the chair.

“Looking good.” The makeup guy winked at him, making him smile, and Lance felt that he could do this.

Even if he didn’t meet the man of his dreams, it would be fun, and he needed some of that in his life.

“Are you ready?” Paul asked, and Lance nodded, standing up on trembling legs as he followed Paul to the studio.

Nothing could have prepared Lance for the sight of the dark stage with five people-sized boxes, like colourful phone boxes, lined up at the back of the studio.

Knowing that there were five naked people standing inside them had him sweating, and he tugged at the front of his shirt, even though it did little to cool him down.

“Relax, you’re going to have so much fun.” Paul gave him a nudge, and Lance felt his chest get tight, as though all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room.

In the distance someone called for the cameras to start rolling, and the spotlight shone down on him, the heat stifling.

Lance forced himself to take a breath, hoping that his smile didn’t look strained, and Paul was busy introducing the show as Lance eyed up the emergency exits.

He wondered if anyone had ever just run out of the studio before.

“How are you feeling?”

“Nervous.” Lance didn’t have to fake the tremble in his voice, and Paul put his arm around his shoulder so that he was facing the booths.

Paul leant in as though he was going to whisper a secret to him, and Lance tried to stop his legs from trembling.

“So, what are you looking for in a guy?”

Lance opened his mouth as though he was going to speak, and nothing came out. He felt a malfunctioning robot, and he knew that he was going to have to pull himself together so that he didn’t make a complete fool of himself on tv.

He unclenched his hands, letting the tension float away, and he managed to look Paul in the eyes.

“Nice smile, lovely eyes, and muscly but not too buff.”

“You like an athletic guy?”

“Yeah, I play a lot of sports and I’d like someone who could keep up with me.”

“I bet you would.” Paul raised an eyebrow, and Lance giggled, his mind going straight to all the sexy places.

Lance couldn’t keep the blush of his cheeks, but it finally felt like he was having fun, like chatting to a mate in the pub about his ideal boyfriend.

“Inside each of these booths is a handsome single guy looking for a date.”

Lance nodded, his smile feeling a little less forced, and he no longer felt like he was going to spontaneously combust from embarrassment.

“And you have to decide who you’d like to date, based only on physical attraction.” Paul led Lance closer to the five booths, and Lance found himself admiring the silhouettes inside, trying to picture what the person inside would look like.

“Are you ready to play?”

“Yes.” Lance managed to get the word out without shaking, and he almost fooled himself into thinking that he could bluff his way through this.

“Now, they’ve all been picked because they have at least one attribute that you find attractive.”

Lance thought back to an awkward conversation that he’d had with Chloe, where she’d been asking him about what he looked for in a guy. He’d assumed that it was because she was trying to set him up with a friend of hers, again, but he knew now that it was to fill in the application form for the show.

“We’re going to reveal them to you, bit by bit, and you have to decide who stays and who goes until there’s just one left.”

It was only thanks to the makeup guy’s work that Lance didn’t look pale right now, but he could feel all of the blood draining out of his body.

“But before you pick your final date, they’re going to get to see you without your kit on.”

Lance’s eyes went wide, like a rabbit in the headlights and he nodded at Paul, trying not to let his fear show through. He’d always thought he was reasonably attractive, and people often told him that, but now he was going to put it to the test.

“Let’s do this.”

Lance could feel his heart rate quickening, and he wasn’t sure what to expect. He had seen a few episodes of the show, just so that he knew what he was getting himself into, but actually being here in person was a whole different experience.

The studio was draughty, although Lance was thankful for that, with all the blushing and the heat of the lights, it was nice to have a little bit of fresh air circulating.

“We know you like a nice arse, so we’re going to reveal them bum first.”

Lance was sure that he was going to die of embarrassment. He did like a nice bum, but it wasn’t all that he looked for, and there was no way that he’d ever turn down a guy just because he didn’t nicely fill out a pair of jeans.

Standing frozen, Lance watched the screens rise up on the booths, revealing five naked guys from the waist down.

“I don’t know where to look.” Lance focused on the base of the booths, studying their feet so that he didn’t have to look at their bums.

“Don’t be shy, come have a look at our lovely guys.” Paul waved his arm in the direction of all the boxes, and Lance felt his brain short circuit.

It felt wrong to be so openly admiring them, and yet he couldn’t keep his eyes off them.

“What do you think?”

Lance looked between the booths, it almost felt like a trick question, they were all nice-looking guys.

“Yellow has a lovely bum.”

Lance took a second to realise that the guy’s name wasn’t yellow, rather the colour of the lights in his booth.

“It’s nice, bouncy.” Lance laughed as yellow wiggled his bum, and he couldn’t help but admire it.

He felt dizzy, it was so unlike him to do anything like this, and yet now that the nerves had faded, he was loving every second of it.

“Guys, if you could turn around.” Paul had a smile on his face that put Lance at ease, but he found himself unsure of where to look as the guys in the booths all turned to face him.

He’d never seen so many cocks in his life, and now he had five of them, all on display for him.

Speechless didn’t even begin to cover it. The only thought that went through his head for the next few minutes was wow.

“So, do you like a nice long cock?” Paul gestured at the guy in the orange booth, and Lance couldn’t keep the shock off his face.

“Wow, it’s huge.” Lance blushed, his cheeks burning as he tried not to look at the cocks that were on display for him.

“Bit much for you?”

“It is a bit intimidating.” Lance’s eyes went wide as the guy made his cock bounce, and Lance felt like he'd be impaled on a cock that size.

“Who else do you like the look of?”

Paul followed Lance’s eyes to the guy in the pink booth, and he led him over as Lance admired the completely smooth cock and balls. There wasn’t even a tuft of hair left, and Lance had never seen anyone so smooth down there. Although he’d only ever seen two cocks that weren’t his own, so this whole experience was a real learning curve for him.

“Nice legs.” Lance couldn’t keep his eyes off him, his long fingers tapping against his hips as Lance studied him. “It’s clear that he works out.”

“Is there anyone else that you’d like to look at?”

Lance bit at his lip, glancing around like he was window shopping, and he found himself wandering over to the guy in the blue booth. He had a nice covering of hair, but it was clear that he’d trimmed and tidied his bush, and he had a nice-sized cock resting on the biggest balls that Lance had ever seen.

“Nice.” Blue guy fidgeted on the spot, and Lance had to say something to break the silence. “He’s got nice thighs.”

“Can you imagine yourself between them?”

“Yes.” Lance laughed to cover his embarrassment, burying his head in his hands as Paul led him back to the centre of the stage.

“So, who are you going to say goodbye to?”

“Erm… orange.”

“Mr Intimidating.” Paul signalled for the screen to come up, and Lance felt guilty when he saw a guy with a nice smile and deep brown eyes, his beard nicely trimmed, and it was clear that he took care of himself.

“This is Dani, he’s twenty-six and he’s a software engineer.”

“Hi.”

“Nice to meet you.” Hugging a completely naked man felt odd, and Lance forced himself to look at Dani’s eyes, his huge cock wiggling as he walked away.

“We’ve said goodbye to Dani, and now there’s four guys left.” Paul turned to face the camera, and Lance found himself excited to see what the rest of the guys looked like. “Are you ready to see some more?”

“Yes.” Lance’s tongue teased at his lips, and he got a little thrill from seeing the screens go up, revealing more of his mystery guys.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off the guy in the pink booth, his lithe frame flexing as he shifted on the spot.

“Purple looks really confident.” Lance admired his stance, his hands behind his back as though he was a soldier standing to attention. “And that’s a nice six pack.”

Purple guy flexed his muscles, and Lance smiled, the power going to his head as he watched this gorgeous guy try and impress him with his body.

Paul put an arm around his shoulder, leading him along the booths as Lance openly admired the guys on display for him.

“What do you think of green?”

“Didn’t expect him to have so much chest hair.”

“Not your thing?”

“I’m not really a fan of guys that are too hairy.” Lance knew that he sounded picky, and he would never have dreamt of saying anything like that in public. But here, in the safety of the studio, he felt liberated, like he could talk about all the things that he normally only thought about.

“So, which one are we going to be saying goodbye to?”

“Green.”

“Mr Hairy.” Paul smiled as the screen revealed a guy that Lance wasn’t sure he’d have looked twice at if he saw him in a bar. “This is Robin, he’s twenty-six and he works as a barista.”

“Hi.” Lance didn’t feel as awkward choosing this time, and he gave him a hug before watching him walk away.

“That leaves just three guys,” Paul said, “and it’s time to see their faces.”

Lance felt like all eyes were on him, which was only fair considering he’d spent the last twenty minutes eyeing them up.

Pink guy winked at him, his cheeky grin shining out, and Lance felt his heart skip a beat.

But that didn’t stop him admiring the other two guys.

Purple was short but sweet, his blond hair sculpted so perfectly that Lance could have sworn he was a model. He had a lovely smile, but Lance still had one eye on the guy in the pink booth.

Blue flexed a bicep, and Lance let out a little murmur of appreciation, dragging his eyes over him as Paul hovered nearby.

“They’re all very attractive guys.”

“They are.” Lance surprised even himself with the confidence in his voice, and he found himself staring without blushing.

“But you have to say goodbye to one of them.”

It felt like a test with no right answer, but Lance let his instincts take over, and he found himself saying the first thought that came through his head.

“Purple.” Lance grimaced as he said it, he couldn’t believe that he’d ever be saying no to a guy as attractive as him.

“So you like tall guys?” Paul gave Lance a nudge, and Lance nodded, he’d never really thought about it, but he did like guys that were a similar height to him.

The blond god stepped forward, and Lance knew that there would be guys queueing up to comfort him tonight.

“This is Felix, he’s twenty-six, and he’s an actor.”

“Hi, sorry.” Lance leant in for a hug, no longer embarrassed because he was naked, although he made sure to keep his hands away from his perfect rear.

“Bye.”

“Goodbye, Felix.” Paul waved goodbye, and Lance took one last glance at Felix’s impressive physique.

Lance looked back over at the two remaining guys, both tall and with a nice covering of muscles.

“Now, you have two gorgeous guys left, Esteban and Max, and very soon you’re going to be meeting them up close, but before you can do that…” Paul paused for dramatic effect, and Lance felt his heart pound. “You’re going to have to get naked.”

Lance felt the nerves return, and he strolled off the set, heading for the changing room as his heart raced.

He was almost out of earshot when he heard them talking about him.

“Max, Esteban, what do you think Lance is going to look like?”

Lance hadn’t thought that far ahead, he’d been so preoccupied with how he felt about them that he’d never considered that they might not like him back.

He couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation, and all the doubts come swarming in as he rushed to get undressed.

Taking a deep breath, he was glad that his cock wasn’t feeling the nerves, and if anything he was going to have to focus on keeping it under control.

His ego loved the way that Esteban and Max stared at him, both of them checking him out with a smile, and Lance felt his self-esteem skyrocket.

“What do you think of Lance?” Paul didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he was the only one left wearing clothes, but Lance didn’t notice any of that.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off Esteban, his smile adorable, and Lance blushed every time that their eyes met.

“You can only take one of them on a date.”

Lance knew the answer, it had to be the guy that he couldn’t keep his eyes off. The guy in the pink booth.

“Esteban.”

***

_The date._

“It’s so strange seeing you with your clothes on.” Esteban’s arms felt perfect wrapped around him, and Lance giggled, the nerves bubbling over.

“It does take the pressure off, we can just enjoy the date.” Lance pushed a drink in Esteban’s direction, a pink cocktail that had reminded him of Esteban.

“You look good.”

“So do you.” Esteban’s accent made Lance feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and he was happy to listen to him talk away about his family, both of them blushing every time that their hands or legs brushed together.

Having a camera guy around felt odd at first, but once he got chatting to Esteban he felt like they were the only two people in the world.

By the time the camera disappeared, Lance knew that he didn’t want the date to end, but he wasn’t sure if Esteban felt the same. In the end, he blurted it out, hoping that he wasn’t making a fool of himself.

“Want to get out of here?”

“Yeah.” Esteban smiled, reaching out to hold Lance’s hand, and he felt sparks fly.

Wandering through the streets of London, Lance felt like he was on a magical adventure, being swept off his feet by a handsome guy.

The hotel wasn’t far away, and Lance wasn’t surprised that the show had put them up in the place.

They made it as far as the lift before their need for more contact took over, and Esteban’s lips crashed into his, soft yet insistent. Lance had never felt such passion in a kiss, and he ran his fingers through Esteban’s hair, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss.

He didn’t want the kiss to end, but the lift had other ideas, and the ping announcing that the doors were opening made them jump apart.

Esteban dragged Lance down the corridor, both of them giggling as he fumbled with the keycard, and Lance nuzzled against the side of his neck, distracting him as they stumbled through the door.

Lance captured Esteban’s lips in a gentle kiss, his hands roaming, desperate to touch all of the skin that he’d only got to admire from afar earlier. Esteban giggled, resting his forehead against Lance’s, and they both took a minute to catch their breath.

“Too fast?”

“No, normally I’d be worrying about what you think of me naked, but we’ve already crossed that off the list.” Esteban’s smile shone out, and Lance wanted nothing more than to wake up to that smile.

“Bed?”

“Bed.” Esteban nodded, tugging at the belt on Lance’s jeans, and Lance rushed to help him with it, pulling it off with such force that it whipped against the wall, making them both laugh as they stripped off.

Normally he would have felt self-conscious hopping around as he got his socks off. Knowing that Esteban liked what he saw made him want to put on a show, flinging his boxers away as Esteban laughed.

“You’re such a dork.”

“You know it.” Lance winked at Esteban as he pulled off his jeans, and Lance found himself mesmerised by Esteban’s hard cock, so thick and hard, the tip flushed purple as it stood to attention.

“Like what you see?”

“I want you inside me.” Lance bit his lip, and Esteban growled, pushing him on to the bed as Lance let him take control.

Esteban wasted no time finding out the lube and condoms, smiling as he lay out on the bed next to him. His lips were like fire as he trailed kisses over Lance’s body, kissing everywhere but the one place he really wanted him to kiss. Lance couldn’t believe that a guy as hot as Esteban was here in bed with him, and his cock was already leaking at the thought of having Esteban inside him.

“You’re so gorgeous.”

“So are you.” Esteban rolled them so that Lance was on top, his fingers trailing along the curve of his spine, and Lance shivered as Esteban’s fingers trailed between his cheeks.

“More.”

“More?” Esteban slicked up his fingers, and Lance couldn’t take his eyes off his long, slender fingers. Lance closed his eyes, burying his head against Esteban’s shoulders as a slick finger circled his hole, teasing him until he wanted to scream for Esteban to get on with it.

When Lance could bear it no longer, Esteban’s finger slid inside him, seeking out the spot that left him seeing stars, and Lance gasped with pleasure.

Esteban took his time, but Lance knew that it would be nothing compared to the feel of his nice thick cock.

“Ready?” Esteban slicked up his cock, rolling the condom on with a snap, and now that it was fully hard, Lance wasn’t sure how easily he’d be able to take all of him, but that wasn’t going to stop him trying.

“Fuck yes.” Lance sank down on to his cock, and he tensed as the tip pushed through, Esteban stroking the side of his face as he slowly inched his way down.

Once their bodies were pressed together, Lance took a deep breath, adjusting to the feeling of fullness as Esteban held his hips, smiling at him as he encouraged him to move.

“You feel amazing wrapped around me.”

“I love your cock.” Lance gave him a squeeze, and he could see that Esteban had to focus to stop himself from coming.

They moved as one, as though Esteban could read his mind, changing his pace to keep him on the edge as his cock begged for attention, the tip leaking as he reached down to stroke himself.

Esteban batted his hand away, wrapping his long fingers around him, and just the warmth of his hand had Lance coming hard, clenching tight around Esteban as they both groaned in pleasure.

He’d never come so quickly, but he’d never been with a guy as stunningly gorgeous as Esteban.

Lance slumped down over Esteban, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, the dizzying rush of orgasm making every brush of Esteban’s lips feel like another climax.

“Wow.”

“Wow.” Esteban laughed, separating their bodies and making them both giggle as Lance adjusted to the loss.

There was no talk of moving from the bed, the used condom slung in the bin, and Esteban cuddled in under Lance’s arm, his hand tracing little hearts on his abs.

“Did you really think I was the most attractive guy?”

“Yes, I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.” Lance kissed him on the forehead, pulling the blanket up over them.

“Will I see you again?”

“I really hope so.”

***

_Three weeks later…_

Lance was back in the tv studio, and this time he was wearing clothes, Esteban sitting next to him on the sofa as they set up the camera.

“So, how did the date go afterwards?”

“Good.” Lance blushed as Esteban giggled, neither of them would forget that night in a hurry.

“And have you seen each other since then?”

“In person, no.” Lance had wanted to just get on a train and go visit Esteban, but he didn’t want to rush things.

“We both live so far away from each other.” Esteban put his arm round Lance, and both of them smiled. “But we’ve talked online pretty much every day.”

“Will you meet up again?”

Lance looked over at Esteban, his hand reaching out to hold his, and they both spoke at the same time.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone was wondering, it's a real tv show in Britain :P
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
